grey_wolves_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Perizada of The Fae
Perizada, or Peri, is a member of the Fae High Council who wields enormous power and is the mate to Lucian Lupei, brother to Vasile Lupei. Her sister is the jealous, traitorous Fae, Lorelle of the Fae. She is the teacher and trainer of gypsy healers. History Peri is older than the seventh layer of the Earth. (Over 3000 years old, to be specific.) Peri is the Ambassador of the Wolves. She is Vasile Lupei's longtime friend. She doesn't get along with her sister, Lorelle, who betrays her and the wolves frequently. She has had many interactions with The Great Luna. Out of the Dark (Grey Wolves Series #4) Peri is first mentioned when Rachel is explaining to Jennifer Anghelescu as to why she and her mate, Gavril, were hidden away from society. She later appears when Decebel Anghelescu, Sally Miklos, Costin, and several other wolves go searching for her to reveal the location of Jen, Decebel's mate. Appearance Peri is very beautiful, with a slender, attractive figure. She has silvery white hair that is waist length, and "shimmered as though tiny lights were attached to each silky strand" according to Georgeta Sala. Her pale peridot green eyes are large and said to have a primeval gleam that hints to her actual age. Her lips are red and her cheeks have a natural blush to them. She appears not a day over twenty-five. She is tall. Her face is said to be very youthful, and she is said to have a youthful glow as well. Her voice has a musical quality, as is both sultry and seductive. Powers and Abilities Since Peri is a High Fae, she is extremely powerful. She can flash, place binds on wolves, create protection shields, and throws balls of light and fire. Personality and Traits Peri is very bossy and expects to be obeyed. This comes from her immense wealth of knowledge. She is also very temperamental, having an attitude and coming off as rude, which makes her get along great with Jen. Underneath her tough exterior, Peri is actually quite caring and compassionate. She always does the right thing, as shown when the Fae council wouldn't get involved with other supernatural affairs, Peri involved herself to help them. She expects herself to be perfect and gets extremely angry with herself when something doesn't go right, and somehow finds a way to blame herself. She tends to keep all her emotions kept inside herself, not giving them an outlet, which puts incredible strain on her. Relationships Lucian Lupei: Lucian is Peri's, true mate. Peri was hesitant to let him in, terrified of the intensity of the mate bond. She didn't meet him until Sacrifice of Love when the Great Luna brought her back to life. Lucian instantly took a liking to her, but Peri used her ability to flash to avoid him. Eventually, Lucian catches up with her and confronts her. Lucian continues to pursue her, enduring her snappy remarks and sarcastic comments. Eventually, he states he cannot take any more of her attitude, saying he will stay within earshot, but until she is ready to treat him with the respect he treats her, he will not come in contact with her. This devastates Peri, and after talking to both the Great Luna and Sally Miklos, Peri asks Lucian to come back to her. She explains she scared and doesn't know how to be a mate, but says she's as ready as she'll ever be and she can't stand having him away from her. They complete the bond. Lucian accompanies her through her adventures with the gypsy healers and Volcan, remaining a source of comfort. Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Females Category:Mated Category:Out of the Dark Characters Category:Beyond the Veil Characters Category:Fate and Fury Characters Category:High Fae Category:Sacrifice of Love Characters Category:Luna of Mine Characters Category:Den of Sorrows Characters Category:The Burning Claw Characters Category:Into the Fae Characters Category:Jewel of Darkness Characters Category:Wolf of Stone Characters Category:Grey Wolves Series Characters Category:Gypsy Healers Series Characters Category:Points of View Category:Protagonists